Ruby
by trufflesun
Summary: What if Brian made a computer girl?
1. Chapter 1

This story is kind of wierd. It is mostly a Breakfast Club fanfic, with elements from the movie Weird Science.

* * *

John was talking to Brian after school. It was the week after detention.  
"So,"John said,"I guess you didn't get a girl last Saturday."  
"Oh..I have a girl,"Brian said.  
"Huh,"John asked.  
"Yeah, I made her with my computer,"Brian said sarcasticly,"And I keep her tied up in my basement. Her name's Ruby..."  
"You're a sick bastard,"John joked,"You know that ,Brian?"  
"Yeah, I know,"Brian laughed.

Ruby sat on the ground, tied to a metal pipe by her ankle. The basement was more like a crawlspace, a place used for emergencies, like a tornado. She waited for him to come home. The person who made her, designed her, a blonde haired boy. She knew nothing about him, except that his name was Brian, and that he'd named her for her hair color. She heard footsteps, hoping it was him, and she was right.

"Hi Ruby,"Brian asked,"How are you?"  
"Can I have some food,"Ruby asked,"I haven't eaten all day."  
"Do you EVER stop complaining,"Brian said.  
"Sorry,"Ruby said.  
Brian sighed.  
"Fine,"He said,"I'll bring you something. But be quiet, okay?"  
Ruby nodded. Brian left and came back with a sandwich and water.  
"That should hold you untill morning,"He said.  
Brian kissed Ruby.  
"I love redheads,"Brian said,"I have homework to do, I'll be back later, okay?"

Brian left. Ruby loved Brian. Although, she wished he wasn't so mean to her. She's only been alive for a week. She doesn't always want to do what Brian says, but thinks that she has to. Ruby ate her food. She cried for a few minutes.

Brian sat at his desk, doing his homework, thinking of Ruby. Her creation was kind of an accident. She was perfect, beautiful,great in bed...He thought of how he would have her later. He hated the girls at school who reject him. What was wrong with him? He's nice..isn't he? And he couldn't be that bad looking...could he? She wasn't a person, not a real person. He could do what he wanted with her. He could kill her if he wanted..after all, she's not a person. Or is she?

Ruby wiped off her tears before Brian walked down the stairs. Brian untied her and helped her up.  
"Brian, please,"She begged,"I don't want to go."  
"It's okay Ruby,"He said,"I just want to talk. Will you come with me?"  
Ruby followed Brian up to his room. She sat next to him on his bed.  
"Ruby,"Brian asked.  
"Yes,"She asked.  
"Do you think I'm..attractive,"He asked.  
"Yes,"Ruby said.  
Brian kissed her neck. Ruby pushed him away. He slapped her.  
"I have needs, Ruby,"Brian said, as he grabbed her shoulders,"NOW LAY DOWN."  
She lied on the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Ruby,"Brian said.  
"Yes,"Ruby asked.  
"Do you want to meet my friends,"Brian asked.  
"That sounds nice,"She said.  
Brian took Ruby to the pizza place, where the breakfast club hangs out once a week.  
"Hey Brian,"Andrew greeted as they walked in,"Who's that?"  
"This is Ruby,"Brian said,"Ruby, this is Andrew."  
"Hello Andrew,"Ruby said, and shook his hand.  
Brian and Ruby sat at the breakfast club's booth. He introduced everyone to Ruby.  
"Brian, may I speak to you in the bathroom,"John asked.  
"Sure,"Brian said, and followed him to the bathroom.

"What the fuck, Brian,"John demanded.  
"What?"  
"You said you didn't have a girl named Ruby locked in your basement,"John said,"Did you kidnap someone? Is she a prostitute?"  
"No, and no,"Brian said,"It's complicated. I used this computer, and a doll, and something wierd happened, and she just...appeared."  
"So...you..created a girl,"John asked.  
"Yes,"Brian said.  
"For what,"John asked.  
"I'm kinda lonely John,"Brian said,"I needed a girl. Besides, Ruby does whatever I tell her to."  
"Do you tell her to..sleep with you,"John asked.  
"All the time,"Brian said.  
"So she's like..a sex slave.."John said,"You really are a sick bastard, Brian."  
"It's not like I force her to do anything she doesn't want to,"Brian said,"Besides, she's not..really human..more like a robot, really."  
"Whatever,"John said.

They both went back out and sat at the booth again.  
"What did you two talk about,"Claire asked.  
"Oh, nothing,"Brian said.

Brian waited untill after his parents went to bed and snuck Ruby up to his room. Brian sat on the bed, yawning.  
"Getting sleepy Brian,"Ruby asked.  
"Yeah,"Brian said.  
Ruby turned and lowered her head. She started to cry.  
"Ruby, what's wrong,"He asked.  
"N..nothing's wrong,"She said, her voice breaking.

Brian stood up and turned her around gently to see that she was crying. So..she is human.  
"I'm sorry Ruby,"Brian said,"I took advantage of your loyalty. I didn't know you were.."  
"Human,"She finished,"You probably thought I was a robot. It's okay Brian."  
Brian lied back on the bed.  
"Come lie down, Ruby,"He said.  
"I..don't want to,"She said.  
"No, no more of that,"Brian said,"Not unless you want to."  
"Okay,"She said.  
She lied next to Brian on the bed. Brian stroked her hair.  
"It's okay, Brian,"She said,"You didn't know. It's not like you've had a computer girl before."  
Brian chuckled.  
"Never had a real girl before,"He said.  
"Can I sleep in here tonight,"Ruby asked.  
"Sure,"Brian said,"But hide if my parents come, okay?"  
"Okay,"She said.


	3. Chapter 3

Brian didn't sleep all night. He felt horrible for taking advantage of Ruby. Ruby tried to comfort him, stroking his hair and hugging him.  
"Please go to sleep Brian,"Ruby whispered,"You have to sleep."  
He rolled around, facing her. He was crying.  
"I can't,"He said.  
"Brian.."  
"I treated you like shit,"He whispered,"I was just..I didn't know..I'd never had a girlfriend before, and I wanted one."  
"It's okay,"Ruby said.  
"You sure,"Brian asked.  
"Yes,"Ruby said.  
Brian put his arms around her, hugging her. Ruby was a little confused. Not knowing what he wanted, she started taking her clothes off.  
"Ruby no,"Brian said,"I just wanted to hug you."  
Ruby hugged Brian, but this only seemed to make Brian feel worse.  
"Should I go back down to the basement,"Ruby asked.  
"No,"Brian said,"Stay here..just..I don't know."  
Ruby closed her eyes and went to sleep.

When Brian woke up in the morning, Ruby was gone. He figured that Ruby had left him. He decided to go for a walk. He stopped at the park. A pink car pulled up. Out stepped Ruby.  
"I thought you left,"Brian said.  
"I didn't want your parents to see me,"She said.  
"I meant.."Brian started.  
"I know what you meant,"Ruby said,"I won't leave you Brian."  
"Okay, Ruby,"Brian said.  
"Do you want to go for a ride Brian,"She asked.  
"Yeah,"He said.  
He got in the car and Ruby began to drive.  
"Where are we going,"Brian asked.  
"You'll see,"Ruby said.  
She drove to a bar and parked the car.  
"I can't go in there,"Brian said,"I'm not.."  
"Here,"Ruby said, and handed him a fake ID.  
She touched his shoulder and his clothes changed. He was wearing a fancy suit.  
"Nice,"He said.  
They walked into the bar and sat at a table.  
"Go get some drinks Brian,"Ruby said.  
"I don't have any money,"He said.  
Ruby handed him some money. Brian nodded and went to get a margarita and a beer. He showed the bartender the id, paid and took the drinks back to the table. Ruby took the margarita.  
"Sit over here Brian,"Ruby said.  
Brian shook his head, taking a sip of his beer.  
"Come on, please,"She said.  
"Okay,"Brian said.  
Brian took his drink and sat next to Ruby.  
"D..do you hate me Ruby,"Brian asked.  
"No,"Ruby said,"I love you Brian."  
"You love me,"He asked.  
"You created me Brian,"She whispered.


End file.
